


半生情人

by THE_JADE



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, 请以你的名字呼唤我RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_JADE/pseuds/THE_JADE
Summary: 是婚内出轨。
Relationships: Elizabeth Chambers/Armie Hammer, Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, 锤茶
Kudos: 7





	半生情人

对那个蝉鸣聒噪的上午越是回想，我越是困惑于自己为了什么要去找他。动机也许被遗落在记忆三千米深海之下，但夏日的气息仿佛仍旧依稀可闻，我这一生再未经历过比那更像夏天的夏天。

清晨对面楼传来的以小节不断反复的巴赫G大调组曲会滑过半梦半醒的耳朵钻入我的睡眠，然后打结——成为我更年轻时最喜欢的绳结模样。一连数个星期，我都是如此迎接新一天的到来。伸懒腰、微笑、洗漱、更衣、工作，看似漫不经心实则带有鲜明的目的性。在那天上午之前，我尚不清楚这目的意味着什么。

独自叉腰站在我们嫌水温太凉的泳池旁，任地中海的阳光穿越宇宙空间抚透我的皮肤，像暖风催熟杏桃。脑海中循环起他前一日读给我听的谐音笑话，并没多好笑，但我再一次笑出声来。而这循环也常戛然而止，于是我便不得不用最肯定的语气、最充足的耐心说服自己：Timmy偶尔有一天休息不在你身边，怎么看都是再正常不过的事。他是成年人了，完全独立的个体，有权在不知会你的情况下支配自己的时间。

尔后另一个我将要推翻该假设，这一个我又重新立论说明。如果是为了思考他，我毫不介意和自己玩永远难分胜负的游戏对抗时间，好让我别去烦忧他在哪儿，是否在笑，是否在阅读，是否正与克雷马进行一场新的浪漫邂逅。在无休止的古典乐与笑料之间，我捕捉到某个等待已久的兴奋光点，好像这一季所有亮与热不过为它的出现创造伏笔——但有如先前所说，我已经忘光了它以具象形态呈现时是什么面貌。它的重要性不言而喻，否则我何必不辞辛劳地在那一瞬间就决心去找他？我努力想： 是见着了一株原产南美的野花还是我为即将拍摄的戏份设计出来绝妙的演绎手法？

请一切借口见鬼去吧，Armie Hammer，事到如今无需狡辩。

——或许根本不重要，只是作为使天平从理性摆向感性的最后一颗砝码，暂时的安抚罢了。

总而言之，我有了满世界寻觅他的理由，有了翻山越岭的底气。几个对他行踪没有头绪的人惊讶于他不在我五步范围之内；极少数对他去向一知半解的人告诉我他与一位“绅士”一同离开，那么自然而然，我不敢继续追问，以免显得我对他的新朋友有多介怀，只好凭演员的修为扯出坚硬的微笑。

“新朋友”，在那天上午这个词上下挤扁、左右拉长，成为一柄无形的打气筒，往我胸腔里灌进我无法处置的外星空气。直到午餐时他与旁边人有说有笑地走到我跟前我才发现自己多荒唐，又是多慌张，以至于忘记“那位绅士”是我们给Michael的专属称谓。而Timmy在我右侧落座时轻拍我的臂膀，在树荫下也白得发光。我不是傻瓜，更不是胆小鬼，对自己了解可能不多但绝非一无所知，我明白自己动了怎样的念头。醍醐灌顶般的，在他刀叉翩飞的影子中，我重新认识“正餐苦差”的真实含义。

打个不恰当的比方，有些人绝不会在末日到来前被说服相信末日存在，而当末日真的行到眼前也绝不会精神崩溃转而信仰上帝。我就是这样的人。

这个比方的灵感源于早些年我刚结婚不久、还在为电影《社交网络》宣传的时候。

Jesse下车去买三明治，我托他帮我带包烟。Andrew显然也想跟去但被Jesse回绝：“你穿太少了，朋友。”

Andrew本已打开车门打算追上他，听闻这话一愣，反手关门，低头就笑了。他看看窗外Jesse的背影，又转头看看我，“哦，天，Armie你这什么眼神？”

我一向知道他们俩关系好，但近来他们关系微妙到出乎我的意料。那天我们录制演员评论音轨，他语速飞快道：“直到我逼他说出‘我爱你，你是我最好的朋友，到这儿来，我们结婚，我们会生活在一起’之后我终于找到了演这一段的感觉。”我震得差点掉下眼睫毛，没在录制过程中倒吸冷气已经十分不易。而此刻车内只剩我们两人，我并不掩饰我的好奇，且期望得到一个专业演员式的答复。

“你们别是来真的吧？别告诉我你受采访时说的全是真心话。”

他又笑，非常具有Andrew特质的温和的笑，可莫名给我对方正在鼓起勇气做某事的感觉：“恐怕的确是真心话，Armie。”

后来等我知道自己当时脸上的错愕会如何刺痛他，那些表情早已覆水难收。

“我以为……L.A.那个女孩叫什么来着？”

“Emma.”

“对，Emma。我以为她是你女朋友？你们看起来感情很好。”

“她是。而且我爱她很深。”

我扬着眉摇头，“原谅我不能理解。”

“我也不理解，但它就是发生了。”他眼神里有无可奈何和甘之若饴并存的意味，“我现在觉得先前整个人生不过是为在那场剧本试阅会上遇见Jesse积蓄运气。我发现他的性别与我的性向相悖，我发现我已有了一个爱人，然后我发现自己还能够爱上他。这是……怎么说？这不是为爱而生的爱情，反而更像所谓天命，是你忽然被点醒，发觉自己从小到大都该以此为目标奋斗。嗯……就好像路飞成天嚷嚷自己是要成为海贼王的男人。”

我被Andrew逗笑，心受感动不过仅此而已。那边Jesse走近收银台付账，似乎受邀同收银员合了个影，这边我准备不再继续话题，因为确实无话可说。

“大概以后你碰到谁就会懂——”

“不不，”我打断他忽而又挑起的话头，“Andrew，我想我一辈子也理解不了的。”

他抿抿嘴，耸肩道：“好吧。”

Jesse矮身坐进车里，将烟抛给我。我有些同情刚才向我表露心迹的人，毕竟想到Jesse从不曾说过什么“一见钟情”、“想做他男朋友”一类的话，只会理智客观地分析角色，以方法派锋利的剑刃敲碎体验派的美好愿景。但下一秒Jesse缩手假意不让Andrew拿到三明治，浑身洋溢的快乐比任何时候都生动百倍有余。

二十出头。我回忆时总叹惜那是个太年轻的时段了，顶着张无可挑剔的脸，在世上为所欲为。

那天上午察觉的萌动，若不是当年夏天在克雷马全世界连同万能的造物主都把我们竭力推向彼此，我也许能及时掐断它的苗头，不至于让一粒猴面包树种子霸占一个星球，——我只是说也许。

记得某次晚饭前Luca告诉我他设计好了EliOliver草地上初吻的动作，我让他说来听听。

“我跟Tim讲过了。”他完全没在意这话多严重似的自顾自说下去：“晚上要他说给你听吧，你们想想该怎么演才好。”

于是夜里陪妻子到市中心的计划就此搁置，在落日余晖中踏上通往Timmy房间的楼梯，我忘了自己没提前通知他我会来。不敲门就拧开房门的举动，我记不清是否自己有意为之，随后连声道歉、转身回避，既为了非礼勿视，也为了掩饰硬起来的下身。

他裸露的身体在夕阳斜照下像是橙色的瓷雕，在床上，也在顶点上。那一眼足够我看见许多细节，好比紧扣床单的脚趾或紧皱的眉头，但记忆的不可靠使它们难获证实，唯一可靠的是他手握着的、双腿夹着的、那件我落在他房间的衬衫。

不愿叫他太尴尬，再推门进去时我打趣着说：“只希望受我打扰发生在你完成的万分之一秒后。”

他张嘴想回敬我几句，没说出话来，满面羞红难堪地向我解释：“我没注意这是你的，呃，我是说，衬衫……只是随手一拿！不想弄在别的地方。”

“没关系，别在意。”

“我发誓我会洗得非常干净才还给你。”又说：“不如你放弃它算了。”

那怎么行？“真的没关系。”

“没关系？！你不觉得恶心吗？”

一点也不。“听我说，Timmy，来你这儿一次，丢失我一件衣服，你要Elizabeth怎么想？”

他不能拒绝这个说法。

“不是讲今天晚上要陪她？”

我道明我的来意。

“啊，”他挠挠头发，“Luca的意思就——”

“不然你演给我看吧，”我坐在他床沿，“我想Luca是这个意思。”

他闻言笑了一下，慢吞吞挪过来，膝盖与床单摩擦的声音让我成年边缘的喜好有星点复燃的迹象。靠近，再靠近，以至呼吸足以激发痒感。

“他说他爱死欲拒还迎的吻了。”Timmy鼻尖先一步抵达触到我的，“他说要在心里急，嗯，没错，然后动作不能急。”

他微微偏头使我们更加契合，一举一动若即若离颇得精髓。

“他说我们要像攻打君士坦丁堡的士兵一样不到最后一刻不分高下……但比那高明，我们不用投石器，我们诱敌出城……”

“他说我得引诱你……”他下唇磨过我的下唇，“他说你也得引诱我。”他看入我的眼睛，等待我做点什么。

“是吗？可我以为Oliver自始至终对于Elio都是诱惑，这里用不着额外表现。”

他眨眼，点头，说“有道理”，又摇头：“总归你演一下啊，不然我说不完了。”我见他直了直腰，明显被累到，于是扶着他翻身坐到我腿上来。

他仍在等，我没有更好的，就低唤了声“Elio”。Timmy沉默半晌大笑着向后仰，我知道原因：间隔太久，魔力殆尽。“不行，不行，重来。”

这一次他不再念叨Luca的指导，也不再拿下唇磨我的下唇，而是以舌尖由下往上鬼魂般游过我唇间，我脑子像过了电，脱口而出的名字变成“莎乐美”。短暂的惊诧后他投降，献上毫无保留的亲吻。我与“硬起来”的抗争也就此宣布战败，他跨坐在我腿跟却仿佛无从察觉，身体彻底软化，只有攀在我双肩和项颈的手臂作为支撑，一遍遍不知疲倦地与我接吻。“重来、重来、重来。”我们是严格按照故事行进的时间顺序拍摄，一个镜头没有Luca喊“过”就不算完成，现在导演不在场，那么立于演员的角度对下一幕选择视而不见似乎不算犯错。他摆脱小辈的支吾，只说“重来”。

那夜我留宿在他住处。他开始蜷在床脚，入睡后随时间的推移一寸寸向我滚过来，四点二十八分时他胳膊横在我胸口。所以夏日的气息中事实上不仅包含着水汽、草籽、果蔬、迷迭香、大海的味道，还有他头发、腋下和唇膏的气味。

我热爱并崇拜——这一切。

预感到这样发展下去将没个尽头，要么说是切实坦诚地承认自己的欲望，这很花费了我一段时间。在拍摄进入尾声时我用力提点自己“不可以”，由是与Timmy相关的每个念头都牵扯出Elizabeth。他收到一盒蔓越莓干，她有没有；他倚在桌边打盹，她昨夜睡好没有；他无意中挽我的动作，她猜到没有。

Luca严厉地批评我状态不对，我表示接受，也表示需要谈谈。我不知道除开Luca还能和谁谈。Timmy？我对自己说，别毁了他。

我开门见山为Luca描述那个拨动心弦的早晨，描述亲近时的心潮澎湃，所有箭头指向被全剧组宠爱的一边摇滚一边羞涩的法文名字拥有者。

“简言之就是，一天我有25个小时在想他。”

Luca盯着地面点了下头。

“你没其它反应吗？”我语调夸张，试图给沉重话题添上不伦不类的元素假扮轻松，“作为一个仍和初恋生活在一起的人？”

“你知道我的职业。”他不为所动，神色复杂地刮了刮脸颊，“老实说，我乐见其成。”

“我想也是。”

“如果原因在他太吸引你的眼球，我不得不说漂亮的人有千千万——”

“不是因为这个。你想想我进娱乐圈多少年，实际上哪怕没在这个行当，情况也不会改变太多。”

他沉吟好一阵。

“你对你的结婚誓词还有印象，是吧？”

“每个字。”我深吸气，调整坐姿，“我从没打算背叛它们。”

“那你想必也明白，婚姻就是剥夺你再爱上其他人的权利，23岁你扪心自问觉得做得到。”

“绝大多数祸乱的根源就在于剥夺了一个人的权利却没剥夺一个人的能力。”

“Arime.”

“它已经发生了。”

牙关张开，合拢。七岁的牙齿咬断橡皮糖，十七岁的牙齿咬断约定，八十七岁的牙齿还可咬断长寿面，但没有牙齿咬得断惯性。

“它就是……它就是发生了。”兜兜转转，勉力避免，这话终有一天还是从我嘴里跑出来。我想起Andrew，听闻他们两个早已断了联系。

又是安静与对视。

那次对话的末尾Luca说：“我不可能劝你放弃爱谁，也不可能劝你放弃家庭。其实你知道和我谈也找不到结果，所以我不会自寻麻烦替你下定论。我只能说：别做让自己后悔的事。”

这句子真是完美展示了现代循环悖论，学究意味浓厚，揪着脑袋使人信服。

“你呢？”我问，“这条路上你曾经后悔吗？”

他慢慢笑起来。那笑容有故事，只是我当时无心探寻。

“为什么要如此幼稚地谈话，你我明明都通晓悔恨是人生的基石。”

他起身绕到沙发椅背后，回头时再次注视我，“我想我认出了你提到的那个上午。我问过Michael，关于他们散步时谈论了什么，Michael只告诉我他们   
在讨论初恋，他说为帮小朋友保守秘密不能向我透露更多。奇怪之处在于，我不认为那一整个上午他们会有任何一次说起麦当娜的女儿。”

Luca倒了杯冰水敬我，杯壁的雾气效果像是圣诞节透过窗向外张望。

“别做让自己后悔的事。”

他声带震动，所述语句各不相同，却不由分说表明了唯一立场。

——杀青之前，禁止出戏，无论如何。

***

Luca那格言似的话日后常被我从泥土里重新挖出来审视。“悔恨是人生的基石”，乍一听没多少道理，如果把主语替换成“选择”，对于没有语境的听众想必容易理解得多。力量悬殊过大的两个选项无法构成所谓选择，正是由于双方都好坏五五分成对半而开才令人困惑。等你为了某方的优点而选择某方，就注定了要遇上它命定的缺点，这时你质疑起自己的选择，无尽的想象力为你描述没走的那条岔路有何等风光。

既然悬在头顶的刀终有一天会锵然落下，我告诉自己没必要恐惧痛苦，反正痛苦如影随形。

将做出决定的死线划在宣传期到来之前，尽管明了我控制不了自己每个星期要与他通电话，听他大呼小叫地描述生活琐事、纽约的夜景，甚至是女演员的吻技，总比再一次几乎天天见他时拥有更多独立抉择的权力。于不存在的平行宇宙铺开一张白纸，坐上一张不存在的椅子，往纸上写两个名字，分别在它们下方打勾，看看自己会想到些什么——在Timmy下方打勾：伤害Elizabeth，伤害我已出世和未出世的孩子，伤害家庭声誉，日后也必将伤害Timmy；在Elizabeth下方打勾：对比之下皆大欢喜，至于午夜梦回时分乱作一团的毛线球，丢给我一人缠紧就好。

我选择了后者，而小儿子Ford的降生坚定了这个想法。转动钥匙、平复心情、进门、厨具乒乒乓乓的声响和哭闹声一起撞进怀中，这里有温馨美妙、给人慰藉的一切。

录制有声书是希望跟从前的自己割袍的一次失败尝试。

接下来的步骤，可有可无：如何善待自己——如何忘掉他？

这道题我只归纳出一个选项：询问Andrew。如若此路不通我打定主意要记住他，实际上我对死胡同的结局抱有一定期待，但事与愿违，Andrew慷慨地给了我建议。

趁我尚未想好要不要采纳Andrew的建议，跑红毯的日子就犹如不速之客如约而至。电影的反响远超我们的预料。此前我从未掌握过宣传期的真正乐趣；相较于能在公众面前收放自如地把真心话当做玩笑说给他听，闪光灯与关注度根本不值一提。不管喜爱“联邦快递(ship)”的观众朋友多为你的话而疯狂，总有声音尽职尽责地提醒他们：甜品即开即食，保质期短得令人发指，并且没有售后服务。

我享受将为数不多能摆上台面的趣事讲个千百遍，余光里他低头、仰头，从来在笑。我享受他兴奋而紧张地攥手或揉搓膝盖，偶尔高扬着眉毛转头，以眼神要我帮他解围。我享受他轻轻踩着我的足迹跟在我身后走，倘若Elizabeth同行他就悄悄踱到十几步开外远去。

贯穿始终的一种享受是与Timmy站在人潮推搡的中心。这里有那么多和我们共享相似之处的人，有和我们血浓于水的人，有崇拜、喜爱我们的人，有和我们缔结各样紧密联系的人，但在克雷马夏天无数友达以上恋人未满的谈话与沉默后，我们如此肯定我和他理解彼此最为深切。我们是对方童年里上帝视角的旁观者，也是对方未来日日夜夜里不可分割的秘密守护者，我们既是反方的同谋，又是正方的同僚。

那段时间的采访，有一个问题同时被痒和痛刻在我心头。

“觉得他在那种时候会对你厌烦？”

他的回答我记不清了，毕竟他总是叽哩呱啦地答上那么一大通，但至今我仍觉悦耳。我只记得我暗自想道：如果真有什么是我不希望你继续做的，Timmy，别再冲我笑，别再撩动你的头发，别再向我挑眉，安安分分坐在椅子上别再左摇右摆，别让我在你离开后想附身去亲吻它，否则我收不回视线，否则我会前功尽弃。可我不把这告诉你，因为我还指望着这些活下去。

一方面，我故意提醒他次年三月朝夕相处的时光就要结束，假装看不见他的黯然，盼他不被成人的复杂游戏卷入太深；另一方面，我毫不犹豫地答应Luca关于续集制作的邀请。打从我第一回听到这个主意，五部电影，二十年，我就知道面对他的名字从此将终生与我捆绑在一起的诱惑，再有益自我纾解的良药也好似一抔黄土般微不足道。

回顾那另一次失败的尝试，当我将主旨穿插在各式问候语中、旁侧敲击地问起Andrew是否还记得路虎车里一次无关紧要的对话，他反应像丛林野兔一样机敏：“你说你‘一辈子也理解不了’的时候我就等着这一天呢。普天同庆！祝贺你！”

我预备好的计谋呛在嗓子眼上不去下不来，他抱歉地咳嗽一声：“不好意思，有哪里我帮得上忙的？”

任何辩解都显得突兀而多余，我只好用“恕我冒昧”来缓冲急刹车的压力，问起他和Jesse之间究竟发生了什么。

“我还以为这是欧美娱乐圈的知名故事之一。”

“你明白我的问题。”

他有短暂的沉默，话题主导权的少许让渡使我感觉领口没有那么紧勒着脖子，略有嘈杂的另一端他挑了个适度的音量说：“没有谁拒绝谁，或谁伤害谁，也没有尴尬，百分百的冷静。我们经过协商一致得出‘奥斯卡颁奖季一结束就切断所有联系’的结论。不要电话、不要邮件、不要合作、不要同框。”

“我们做到了。”他用一种干脆得几乎搞笑的语调留下这句话，我好奇他脸上的表情。

“朋友也免谈？”

他说当初他们计划等这些都过去，大家再找时间促膝长谈。

“所以有用吗？我的意思是，这么多年了，可以过去了吗？”

“见不到他的话作用还是相当可观，久而久之你简直以为自己真要忘了有这么个家伙在他的小角落里享受着他的天伦之乐。”Andrew发出哼笑，“但无论你信不信，连他的一场话剧我都没法看完。”

说来奇怪，举着手机站在阳台上的我汲取到的信息是，这是不可多得的良药。随即我意识到一个问题：“你刚才说了协商？”

“显而易见。永远别寄希望于自己按得下去手机屏幕上红艳艳的挂断键，这种事需要好学生的相互配合，你了解吧？”

“那就行不通了，伙计。我不能和他谈，我不能给他带去类似的困扰，我……不清楚他是否也喜欢我。你知道他怎么称呼我吗？哥哥、榜样、楷——”

“Armie！”他极无奈地喊了我的名字，“你在炫耀些什么呢？我不觉得你为这段关系考虑到眼下这一步了还不能肯定他喜欢你，说到底心动只是人常有的病症，而令人免疫尽失的是发现他对你也有情。我承认你结婚很久了，但不至于忘了恋爱和调情的区别。”

拍这部戏给我的最大收获恐怕就在于认清总有人可以轻而易举地把你揭穿。

“无力反驳啦？”

“就告诉我你们具体怎么做的吧。”

他让我猜猜看，说这很好猜。确实，可能性最大的戏码无非像是Andrew某天鬼迷心窍将Jesse摁在墙上偷了香，结果一来二去的互动中两人惊觉友谊过界的反常，由此开了一下午的座谈会。

“棒极了，不过调换一下名字的顺序会更贴近标准答案。”

轮到我目瞪口呆。

他不是有意抖漏陈年旧事，立刻转移话题仿佛前一句的调笑对他不甚重要，推荐我也可以试试福楼拜的法子。

“请讲。”

“来自我前任之一，不知道真假。据说福楼拜十来岁时爱上了隔壁的施莱辛格夫人，等过了36年，施莱辛格先生去世之后，他给她写了第一封情书。”

我思考了一会儿逻辑的迁移。

“去你的。”

他哈哈大笑——在经年累月的奔波与习惯中，这大概是我们学到的最行之有效的生活技巧。

Andrew说我不应该在这个问题犹豫太久，因为很多时候跟着直觉走才是不留遗憾的正确解码程式，“那些次次以不后悔为借口给自己留后路的人，往往更擅长后悔。”

我知道某种意义上他是在讲给自己听，所以并没有回话。他有他的故事，我有我的，而在我的故事中我要考虑的向来不只是自己后悔与否。

梳理和Timmy早些年事情发展的脉络，我确信最终是我太软弱了，狠不下心正视他翡翠绿的眼睛，冷硬地提出哪怕一个月时间里停止联络的要求。是我，口口声声称要捍卫忠诚的底线，却又给一切以翻盘的机会。

宣传期内我们最后一次一起用餐是在我家，还有Niki跟几位朋友参加。Timmy坐在小长桌的顶当头，我坐另一头，逆时针转过来分别是他、Harper我的女儿、Elizabeth、高脚凳上的Ford、我、两位友人、Niki。对座位排列记忆颇深的原因是我感到他离我过分遥远，使我想起一支拯救抑郁症儿童的公益广告。他笑得开心，与Harper嬉闹，与我们一块儿讨论我将在百老汇出演的戏剧，“‘白人直男’，这剧名和你的气质真搭啊”，而我觉得他孤独。

饭后他执意要帮我妻子收拾餐具，被我从厨房撵了出去，——“Armie——！怎么连我的醋你也要吃？！”他气鼓鼓地靠在隔开起居室与厨房的玻璃门旁，同瘫在沙发上的Niki聊天。

“搞不懂自己怎么想的，竟然卖了套纽约的房子然后又买了套纽约的房子。”“这有什么必然联系？”“今年我能待在NYC的天数屈指可数好吗！难道还得请人定期来保洁？”“是有点麻烦，为什么不直接买在L.A.？”“这就是我搞不懂的地方了。”

Elizabeth笑，那天她很美，“因为你在这儿已经有家啦。”

他大笑着望进来一眼，“也对，趁你们还没烦我，要赶快物尽其用。”

“其实也好嘛，”Niki说道，“我去NYC的时候就不用住酒店了。”

“麻烦你勤去，帮我打扫屋子的同时别忘了戴上口罩伪装成我，别让今年蹲点我的狗仔面临失业——我是说如果真有的话。”

Niki笑上一阵后忽然“诶”了一声，问我：“Armie，其实你可以住在那里对吧？我记得Timmy的公寓离百老汇还挺近？”

“嗯？”我从碗盘堆里抬头，Timmy正看向我，“不好吧，我是真的要住很久。”

“你介意嘛？”Niki转头问他。

他举双手表示没有异议，“你可以直接进驻主卧，我又不在。”

我向Elizabeth求援，谁知她误解了我的眼神，拍拍我左肩说：“很好，你又省下一笔开销可以做慈善。”

此时推脱会叫人起疑，我只得道：“到时候再看。”

朋友笑我这是Oliver的做派。

“如果你要来，”Timmy比了个中老年人很喜欢用的打电话手势，“记得提前通知我。”

夜里关灯躺上床后Elizabeth再提起这件事，她认为我应该去，我说借住在比我小十岁的朋友家会让我有愧疚感，而且，我补充：“他似乎只是开玩笑罢了，也许不真的愿意我住在那儿。”

我没有撒谎，这是我的真实感受。

我记得刚认识Timmy的那几天他老盯着我的脸看，有天我被他盯得毛骨悚然，问他我有那么貌若天仙吗，他噗嗤一下笑出来。开始拍摄的第一个晚上他激动地向我宣布他奇妙的新发现：“我之前看你是因为，你知道我关注过你演的电影，你在电影屏幕上经常有种标志性的表情，当然大多数演员都有，让观众能一看到那个面部神态就想起这个演员。但我平时跟你相处的时候竟然从没见你做过，我还以为自己记错了，或者太眼拙没有发现，今天我懂了，那是你演戏的时候才有的表情。”

我发现站在玻璃门旁的Timmy在表演，或许是我的错觉，但我的确看到了他“演戏时才有的表情”，那神态不属于他本人，所以嘴里的话想必也言不由衷。

我在猜他是不是也像我正努力回归现实，是不是也打算尽量降低联系的频率，今晚只是碍于情面不好拒绝。

“你想多了，亲爱的，那孩子从来不撒谎的。”

“这不能叫撒谎。”

“好吧，可我看得出来他很真诚，你们感情这么好，他都开口了，你不去他才会不高兴吧。”

不，亲爱的，你还没明白。

“Liz?”

“我在呢。”

“我想听听你本人的意见，好吗？先放下这些人情关系不谈，你，就只是你自己，不介意我住在他家吗？”

“为什么要介意？”她搂着我发笑，“Timmy不是我们的大儿子吗？”

我相信绝大多数时候这是高明的策略，以绝对的坦诚和友爱破除暧昧，善解人意的妻子、有台阶可下的丈夫，可是不，Elizabeth，现在有什么不一样，我说不上来。

“真的？”

别把自己想得太聪明，Elizabeth，求你了。就告诉我你嫉妒他，就说你早看我们不爽，控诉我伤了你的心，求你，即使像个泼妇，我还爱你，把我留下来，别让我有机会走，求你。

“真的。”她嘴唇潜入绵柔的夜色吻我。

我学生时代曾不小心读到一句诗：这就是世界结束的方式，并非一声巨响，而是一声呜咽。——那原不过一句诗而已。

通知Timmy我需要借宿在他家是我开着免提说的，他兴高采烈地指挥我把日常用品存放的位置记在备忘录里，还有附近哪里哪里是吃喝玩乐的好去处，哪家超市最实惠，直到Elizabeth手忙脚乱地喊：“你语速太快了！”他才罢休，说用E-mail的形式发给我。

我想自己是多虑了，他浑身上下每个细胞都在表示欢迎。但我的猜测实际上却也只错了一半，我忘了他是个跟我一样热衷冒险的人，或许还更甚。整场表演中的愉悦真心诚意，而表演的内容，那个迷人的小疯子，是他反复强调的那句：“我不在。”

起初的三四天就像他所承诺的，只有我独占他的公寓。我没法说明摆在他浴室里、和他有近似香气的沐浴乳、洗发露，还有他没来得及更换的床单被套，对我产生了何等刺激，这些我还能将就忍耐，但偏偏我从行李箱翻出了那件他“使用”过的衬衫。全部都是他，这间房子里每立方厘米的空气都可能抚触过他的想法令我发嚎。对那件衬衫我做了跟他一样的事，而这使夏天被遗忘的细枝末节瞬间苏醒，我甚至忆起他左胸的位置有颗极小的痣。

但之后他回到了我的视野，我不知道他以什么理由在导演那儿请了假，又是以什么方法飞回NYC却能不被人认出来，可总之那天我开门，见他急急忙忙地跳出厨房，仿佛在海边游玩时见到海岸线急速退向海洋中心，意识到海啸即将开始，我可以跑，跑也躲不过被席卷的命运。

我们像久别重逢的亲兄弟那样紧抱半秒然后很快松开，接着我问他怎么在这里。他嗓音止不住地颤，答了几个让人分析不出语法的单词，忽的说“等一下”，重新把我抱紧，“就一下，拜托了。”

我伸手环住他，对自己说：拍他的背就够了，别把手往他腰下面挪，别别别，停在他皮带以上的位置，没错，就这样，冷静。白人直男。

他起了反应，他知道我感觉到了，他把脸孔深深压在我颈窝，而我知道视而不见已经失去意义。

“那么……”我轻声问他，“这就是你买在纽约的原因？”

他脑袋动了动，我想是在点头。我试图劝他但还未组织好语言，他的手钻进我的衣服碰到我皮肤。猛地推开他不是因为我受到冒犯而是因为我无法抵抗，他受到惊吓，显然理解成了前者。

“我们不能这样，Timmy，”我借机让自己清醒一点，“你知道的，我结婚了。我结婚了。”我重复道。

他定定地望着我，我扭头避开他的目光和他发抖的双手。“我可以假装刚才的事情没发生，但如果还有下次，”我逼自己继续说：“我想我们连朋友也没得做了。”

良久他点点头，表情几度变化像是在转换人格才终于扬起笑，不用说，“演戏时才有的表情”，那让我觉得自己必须去死。“嗯，我还有几个朋友去看，就不陪你了。”他说着，路过我，进厨房把先前煎好的培根倒进垃圾袋，挥手作“拜拜”，关门声作结语。

我在客厅里坐到八点整，他还没有消息，打电话给他发现他手机仍在茶几上。

我只想拨给911.

11点往后我注视着墙上的挂钟，若非他在时针、分针、秒针一齐走到12之前拍响了门，我发誓我会去骚扰联邦警察。他醉了，手里拎着个铝制易拉罐，撞在我身上，也没有太醉，稍稍搀扶一下还能继续走。

“你喝了多少？”

“就这么点。”他把易拉罐塞给我，我看了一眼：伏特加酒精饮料。我想把他扶去主卧但他非要往客房走。

他平摊在小床上，我坐在床沿准备给他道歉，可转头看见他的衬衣因为他扭曲的动作紧贴他的身体，暴露所有微小的起伏，这让我没来由地带了火气。我摆正他，“别像个女孩子似的。”

“我最‘不女孩’的地方你也看过了，还怕我变身吗？”

照理来说我该笑才是，但不知怎么反倒越来越生气。

“你这个点出去买醉，考虑清楚后果没有？万一遇上什么居心不良的人——”

他笑一声，“我，男性，20多岁，182公分，不至于落魄到你说的那个地步吧。”

“问题就在于这世上显然还有我这种三十多岁，196公分，老婆孩子都不在身边的男人。遇事别这么孩子气，你都多大了？爸爸妈妈护不了你明白吗？”

“你知道我只在你面前显得柔弱一点，平时我一个人的时候很好，你知道这些，你就是不喜欢我。”

“这话说出来你自己信吗？”

“我不介意是你。”

“Timothée Chalamet，我没有在跟你开玩笑。”

他吸了吸鼻子，“我没在外面买醉，我一直在楼梯间里啊，不信你去调监控。”

“楼梯间很安全？”

“你别凶。”他皱眉头，委委屈屈地，“Armie……头疼。”

我起身为他倒水，他撑起来，接过杯子小口小口地喝。

“酒量差又要喝酒。”

“谁他妈知道，它明明写的饮料啊！”

“也写了伏特加。”

他拿后脑勺对着我，我想抱他，我记得自己都已经设计好了去抱他的立场，但没有付诸行动。也许我觉得就这么坐在他身边就很好。

“……”他在嘀咕什么我听不清。

“什么？”

“我说不行。”

“什么不行？”

他脱力般地倒回床上，“不能说算了就算了，我们两个。多贵啊往返的机票钱……”

“……我帮你出？”

“我想要你。”他扯了扯我的裤子，“我想要你。”

“逛逛你的Facebook，或者ins，就没那么想要我了，相信我。我承认自我感觉还蛮不错的，但只是芸芸众生里普通的一个。”

他挺身想坐起来，被我按住了胸膛，等我发现这个姿势不太对头，他的手已经按上我的手，他整颗心、整个人都在我手下。我去看他的眼睛，那意味再明白不过了。“Timmy……”他让我的手掌贴着他的躯干一寸寸往下滑，温故而知新，视线揪住我不放，满眼皆哀求。

我想如果真滑到了关键部位我不可能拒绝他，可他办不到，他彻底厌弃了自己求欢的举动。他推开我的手，转身缩成一团，死扣着床单，痛哭出声。我不顾他的踢打将他搂在怀里去吻他的鬓发。

“对不起，对不起，”此情此景我没法说“我是为了你好”，我箍紧他想减弱他的震颤，“我不想你难过。”

但他的哭号又无时无刻不提醒着我，我的做法正引发他如何撕心裂肺的疼痛。

“我没把你当小孩子过，Timmy，你对我的感情我对你一点也不少，你明白这些不是吗？我是怕你太年轻，很多问题还没有想清楚，关于以后还怎么爱别人，关于未来要怎么走，这是一辈子的事，我不希望你因为22岁对一个叫Armie Hammer的男人动了心就把自己往后一生都毁掉了。你在你人生最好的年龄——”

这句话触发了他的机关，他挣脱我，跌跌撞撞地爬下床站起来：“从我十四岁开始就年年有人警告我这是我人生最好的年龄，一个人最好的年岁到底他妈有多长啊？究竟我要长到哪个年纪才可以抛开这些废话去做我真正想做的事情？！”

我到现在都很惊讶当时自己的情绪也爆发了，“因为你现在的每一刻都是你剩下生命中最年轻的时刻，年年有人提醒你是因为他们都爱你！因为他们比你年长，他们知道人但凡长大一秒就多一倍的身不由己，他们想要你一步一个脚印把可控的每一步都走得稳稳当当！”

“那他们知不知道我也爱自己？知不知道我有多爱他们？知不知道为了我爱的这一切我敢付出些什么？！”

“你敢付出什么？今天你在这里，说什么都有道理，我们上床，可以。然后呢？明天呢？你要时时刻刻提防着自己的爱情不被别人发现，你不能告诉你的家人，不能把快乐甜蜜的经历分享给你的朋友，你在Elizabeth面前要假装坦荡，你在我孩子面前大笑都生怕自己没有正当的理由。你会羞耻、痛苦、自弃、愤怒、忧郁，陷入你本可以避免的死循环，我不在乎我怎么样，但我在乎你！把我的手拉到你双腿之间的勇气都没有，你真的敢去应对以后那些你明明没错但是人人都可以唾弃你的破事吗！”

“我想过一万遍了！羞耻、痛苦、自弃，是，很糟糕，糟糕透了！可如果它们是和你在一起带来的附属品，我想要它们！要它们所有！”他使劲拿袖子去擦滚落的泪水（“你轻一点。”“闭嘴！看不到我们在吵架吗！”），“我是很怕有一段失败的恋情，很怕受谴责，怕道德、怕法律，我怕得要命！可我更害怕自己临死时躺在床上回想我的一生，最后由于没跟你在一起过而觉得此生虚度。我刚刚放开你的手是怕你对我厌倦，怕你不喜欢我，自始至终我最害怕的仅仅是失去你这一件事情而已。”

我看着他，再也无话可说。

我向他投降，向纯洁投降，向爱投降。

“当然了，”他缓过气后轻轻地说，“要是你拒绝我的原因是怕死后下地狱，那我也没办法了。”

有你的地方哪里都好。

我站起来，他瞪大眼睛：“诶？不是？你不是真的想上天堂吧？”

“洗个澡，醒醒酒，睡一觉，明天早上如果你还认可你说的那些话，就再给我复述一遍主题思想。”

“然后呢？！”

我掩门时看到他惶惑的面庞很是好笑，“然后听听我有多爱你。”

我自认为那天晚上睡眠质量非常好，不理解为何他的脚步声也能让我醒来。他进来时天还黑着，我敲开床头灯，没工夫注意几点 ，毕竟他是一边走向我，一边解他睡衣的扣子，一边说：“我等不到明天早上了。”

Timmy吻了我，那个吻有蜜糖味，我知道不是他嘴唇甜，是我心里甜。他想脱我的衣服，我翻身压制住他，告诉他我们还没谈，而我不喜欢用性解决问题。

“如果真的有，那就做给我看，看看你有多想要我，又有多温柔。”语气又软下来，他的腿缠上我的腰，“你感觉不到吗？我等不到了。”

我没有坚持，但我说，任何时候他觉得不想继续了都要告诉我，我保证我会停下来，不管进行到哪个步骤，也不仅是这一次，任何时候，这句话都有效。

“所以我需要确定你很清醒，可以吗？”

他幅度超级大地点头：“F*ck me now, pleaaaaaaaaaase.”

那是我们第一次做爱，没开始多久他就往上缩，我以为是因为痛，谁知道他伸手去够床头柜的CD播放器，又够不着，我帮他摁了“播放”。他居然还有点要自己选歌的念头，我没给他这个机会，钳制他的胳膊，终于如愿以偿地吻到他胸口令我魂牵梦萦的那颗小小的痣。播放器里的歌换了一首又一首，我对哪一首都没有特殊印象，唯独碟片旋转时发出的滋滋响声成了我记忆中初次的象征符号。

他往常对于亲密是个很害羞的人，到了床上反而变得很开放。我的脊椎差点要被他的大腿夹断并不会让我发出这样的感概，我不觉得有谁会反对恋人用力的迎合，关键是他发出舒服的叹息后那一点点带笑的尾音，他笑了好多次。我问他瞎笑什么劲儿？他说他从没见过我这样。哪样？不告诉你。

我们都没有和男人在一起的经验，但他的配合使本该扫兴的初次妙不可言，登顶之后我拨开他额前凌乱的头发说：“你要宠坏我了。”

他凝视我，痴痴笑起来。

也有急转直下的态势，天色从远方亮起来的时候我和他并肩坐在床头，几分钟前他松开我的手臂，要了我的手机开始刷twitter，让他的沉默和阴郁笼罩主卧的大床。我不知道发生了什么，也不好去窥视手机屏幕，我在想他是和Elio有差不多的困境还是别的什么原因。

“你还好吗？”过了一会儿我问他。

他“嗯”一声。

“有什么不好请一定告诉我。”

“事实上有点很大的不好。”他把手机丢到一边，“Armie，我怀疑我有性瘾。”

除了他坐在椅子上倒下去的那一次我还没忍笑忍得这么辛苦过。

“你瞎想些什么？别信twitter，老天，我就不该重新激活它。”

“不是它的事，我真觉得我有。”

我要他详细说。

“第一次做这种事，我作为……那什么的一方不是应该很痛吗？”

“你痛的级别再高我们就做不下去了，Timmy。”

“可是我也他妈爽翻了好吗？！——你不准笑，我很严肃。”

“这难道不是终极目标？”我去亲他，他不高兴。“别担心了，我想不通你是怎么把这个帽子扣在自己头上的。我们去Google查一下好不好？它的症状应该是长期的、周期性的冲动，使人因为得不到满足而焦虑不安，这种，就比方你才做完不久很快就又非常非常想做。”

他点着头把我的手抓过去。

“哇哦……精神抖擞的Lil Timmy T?我真的受宠若惊。”

他爬到我身上来，“怎么办——？！”

“没关系，大不了我们一起当患者——不不不，别激动，信我吧Timmy，你不是，我知道，你只是喜欢我而已。”他的赧然让我想要逗他，“这位……也唱rap？”

他的脸涨红，我受不起他那副可爱的模样，把手指进到他身体里去。他蹙眉，流露出少许学坏的前兆，轻轻地：“你自己拿嘴去问它啊。”

他是下午的返程机票，中餐我们没有出去吃，他洗澡出来把脚上的水都蹭在我裤子上。用餐时他兴致勃勃地问我，现在起我们是什么关系。未来的日子似乎在这个问句里就初现端倪，我找不到词汇回答他。床伴？别这样说，我不喜欢，而且也不符合实际。情人？……再换一个吧。

“别傻了，我们本来就是情人。”

我抬眼担忧地看他，但他很快乐。

临走时他只要我送他到家门口，开门前他跳上来抱住我、吻我：“哪里用得着搭飞机呀Armie，我可以自己飞到La La Land去。”

***

三十一岁时想用Call Me By Your Name捆绑自己和Timmy其实只是头脑发热。从各个方面再仔细考虑这系列的电影，我原以为充实完整地拍到第三部就已经相当不易，谁知道Luca真那么有本事，拿它从我生命里一下就砍掉二十年作陪。

用Luca的话来说，我们两个就是他的终生成就，不管奥斯卡意见如何。这几乎等于我重新活过一次，而初识Andrew和Jesse的我完全想不到“来世”的童年中会存在一个人叫做Timmy。

我和他最惬意的感情在第一、二部电影之间。我了解这话不太合时宜，但回首看来时它是搅动银河旋转的宇宙公理：那时候我们还年轻。无论发生什么状况，我们都会每个月私下见一次面，有时Elizabeth知道，有时她不知道，有时我们会一起上街、被狗仔拍个正着，有时一整天都待在房间里专注于做我们爱做的事。我总会试图别出心裁为约会引入其它活动，不想让他感觉我们见面就是为了上床，可他看透我的心思，把我推到卧室或沙发或厨房，笑着说“你好烦”。

他喜欢在做完之后我吻他汗涔涔的皮肤时听我描述他，那常让欲望再回笼。

“所以哪里最得你心？”“肚子，像小孩的一样。”“原因是它显得很中性？”“原因是它让我觉得你很需要被爱护。”“我懂了，你在抱怨跟我在一起满足不了你大男子主义的虚荣心。”如果真是那样就好了。

我也会要求他礼尚往来，虽然他往往除了“sexy”就是“hot”，有次还大言不惭地问：“其实你晓得我男人是阿波罗吧？”我只是想让他明白他拥有我，在我们的关系中他占据主导权，我想让他知道自己用不着在额头上挂着惊叹号或疑问号，知道他从不会抓不住我，知道为他神魂颠倒才是我常态。

在开始那几年，这是个很难达成的目标。

他是恋家的人，我是顾家的人，所以我们没有共度的节日庆典，漫长的夏天总是因为太鲜艳而不需要节日的陪衬就可以受人喜爱，除了圣诞节前我家习惯举办的那种小型晚宴作为提前庆祝，大多数时候我们的节日被淹没在手机祝福语的洪流之中，于是圣诞礼物就变得尤为重要。

Timmy同我妻子与两个孩子相处非常愉快，谁也拦不住他去帮Elizabeth洗碗了，更别说一年到头的嘘寒问暖还有大大小小连续不断的礼物，这一切简直让我有他是为了顶替我在家里的位置才和我在一起的错觉。连Niki都忍不住玩笑道：“要不是我清楚他的为人，我早就提醒你该提防他了。”“不仅如此，”我回答，“我还得祈祷Harper逢年过节别许什么奇怪的愿望。”

他们的亲密让我感到不安，我跟他含蓄提过，但他当时一心从我的嘴里抢食，没有认真对待：“我们称呼彼此T和E叫你吃醋啦？别紧张，你没看出来罢了，这其实是作战代码。”

当然不是因为吃醋，真正为我所忧的在拍摄第二部电影前的圣诞得到证实。

一到交换礼物的环节他就很兴奋地拍起手。Elizabeth收到了一副镶银红宝石的耳坠，半月前有几家小媒体报道他一连三天逛遍了纽约各大首饰店，引发粉丝圈一片哀嚎，没人想得到他是在给我的妻子挑礼品。Ford还小，懂事不多，那时唯一被朋友熟知的特性大概是贪吃，Timmy从法国姑妈那里学会一道美味但含糖量低的甜品，在来我家前亲自烘培好，装在蛋糕盒里送给Ford。Harper收到的礼物更令人发指，他在自家阳台上种花，用春夏秋冬植物的花瓣、枝条、树叶制成一本年谱送给她，还在每一页写遍祝福，画上很多童趣却不显幼稚的图画，看着Haper惊喜到快要掉金豆子的蓝眼睛，我真怕她像电视剧里那样大喊长大后要嫁给这位英俊又温柔的哥哥。Niki也有，阿迪达斯运动服是个旧梗，但Timmy请人在后面绣上了Niki的简笔头像。

等他成功收买了所有人，大家都好奇他还翻得出什么花样送给我。可Timmy很茫然地望着我们，不明白为什么我们还满眼期待，几秒过后他终于反应过来自己少准备了一份礼物，极不好意思地看向我，磕磕绊绊地解释，一定会在圣诞过完之前邮递到我手上。

他把所有人装在心里，唯独把我给忘掉了。

桌边的人一齐爆发大笑，然后逐渐一个朝一个使眼色地安静下来。我想我看起来一定像是随时会摔桌子走人，否则Elizabeth不至于为了提醒我换上笑脸而碰翻葡萄酒杯。

Niki挽救气氛撞了一下我胳膊：“你是巨型儿童吗Armie？居然还为了这种小事闹情绪哦？”我应景地笑，但想必仍然相当勉强。Timmy快把他的牛排贴到脸上，整场晚餐都没敢再正视我。

饭后Elizabeth问大家想不想去散步，“亲爱的你去吗？”我根本没来得及说话她就已经“OK，你不去”，接着问Niki，他用一种诡异的腔调答：“肯定去啊！”，各位朋友都十分给面子地说想去，只有这时是那天晚上我发自内心地想笑，想拽着十字架质问一下耶稣，我作为终生为演艺事业奋斗的敬业演员为何会有一群演技如此浮夸的友人。轮到Timmy时他摇了摇头。

很快屋子里的人走干净只剩下我们两个。他犹豫了一会儿还是坐到我身边来，我将手掌覆上他的手的霎那我听见他的笑声。

他趴在我身上搂住我脖子，我低头亲他的衣领，告诉他我完全没有在生他的气。

“我知道。”他把我抱得更紧，“我知道。我知道。我知道。”

“对自己好一点，明年，爱自己多一点，这是我想要的礼物。”

他沉默着，点点头，解开我衬衫最上面的两粒纽扣，扒开我的衣领，在我肩上轻轻咬了一口，自己动手擦干净口水，紧贴我耳郭说：“就当平安夜我来过。”

人和人的感情像云一样总是在变，我们也不例外，何况做情人真的是非常耗费精力的事情。我和他不可能时时刻刻都维持同一种关系，否则多年以来的交往不被人发现肯定只是一厢情愿。

我们似乎是佛教故事里一起端着一盏水果拼盘的小童子，其中思考欲居多时我们是朋友，保护欲居多时我们是兄弟，占有欲居多时才是情人，这样的时候我们通常不会出门，他那么美，我觉得八十亿人除了我，谁都不配看到他。

类似的技巧随着时间推移一年比一年纯熟。

第三部电影开机时他即将二十九岁，我向来觉得直接说出他的年龄很奇怪，因为他看起来从不会老，他的面容从不会被世俗污浊模糊，快三十的人要再去演一遍十七岁的Elio似乎也问题不大，人们都说他大概也有“Timothée Chalamet的画像”好保证自己青春永驻。与此同时，公众越来越喜欢猜测他的情感经历，为这个Twitter上还专门刷过一次话题，叫#十年前就说想结婚的你至今还单身吗？#，他笑了好久。

这些信息麻痹了我的感官，每次我看见他的绯闻总习惯一笑而过，以至它真的来临时我竟没有察觉。

他多次向我盛赞那个和他搭戏的法裔女演员的长发和香水味，起初我关注的重点只在，我不信谁的头发或是香气可以比得上他……我到底是怎么忘了他也是个喜欢女人的男人？不久在我们的约会中我看到手机新闻，他和那位女演员被拍到一起进出酒店，我把他的午餐端进房间，还轻描淡写地提醒他记得公关。

“没什么好公关的。”他边穿衣服边说。

“体谅一下网民吧，他们看起来快炸了。”

“你没听懂我的意思。”他从我手上接过午餐，这一刻世界依旧和平，接着他以某种卓别林面对希特勒时幸灾乐祸的平静说道：“这本来就是真的。”

我怀疑自己在梦游，但早晨起床到眼下发生了什么我都很清楚，于是我想自己一定听错了，“抱歉，Timmy，也许你愿意重复一遍？”

“娱乐头条是真的，那就是我和我女朋友。”

我再次低头确认事发日期，加粗黑体字毫无胆怯地告诉我那些快把我逼疯的照片拍在昨天。理性要求我冷静，我努力踮脚去触摸它的标准，冷静使我认为我认识的这个他连续两天跟不同两个人发生关系的概率无限趋近于零，冷静使我知道我们该心平气和地谈谈，冷静使我竭力保持语言、语调的温和问他：“所以……你们走到哪一步了？”

“也许你愿意别问这么幼稚的问题？”他学我说话，想让自己看上去若无其事，但抬起又放下的叉子使他的紧张毕露无疑，“和你走到哪一步，和她就在哪一步。”

“Timmy，我觉得我们两个的关系里已经有足够多人了，再往里加你不怕自己窒息吗？”

他放下盘子，瓷器与大理石碰撞的声音是头疼的催化剂。窗外迁徙的信天翁分散了他一段时间的注意力，随后他仰头看着我说：“我没办法就一个月见你一次，我很焦虑，我得有自己的生活。”

“你是想表达我们应该增加见面的频率，还是想分——”

“谁说那个词了？”

“别生气，Timmy，你看我都还没有生气。”

是这句话惹怒他。

“你觉得你比我更有理由生气，你是这个意思？”

“不，我没这样想，我只是……天哪，我没做好准备面对这件事，好吗？我不能那么快地理解你同时跟一个男人和一个女人在一起，我不像Oliver那么擅长理解。仅此而已。”

“说得对，可为什么不想想也许我也是抱着同样的疑惑做这些事？Armie，那些联络不到我的晚上，那些难以成眠的晚上……你有你的Elizabeth！”

“别把她扯进来。”

“别把她扯进来？刚刚是谁提醒我她一直都在？”

“Timmy——”

“我不想吵架，”他的手捂住面庞，“现在也不太想看见你，这次就这样了可以吗？如果你愿意再来我们就再谈。”

我站了一分钟，目光落在窗边他瘦削的身躯，又或者是一个世纪？我失去概念。

“等下我会去退掉晚上的机票，明天还在纽约留一天。”我压低声音道，“什么时候你想见我了再打我电话，我会在附近，你要我来我就来。”

“何必麻烦，”他迅速接上我的话尾，“这年头洛杉矶不也算是附近吗？”

陷落的安静比十万人指手画脚更叫我窒息。

有个句子我从情窦初开伊始就不喜欢说，怕它供过于求反倒丧失价值。但他的话和那隐秘而战栗的哭腔让我感觉此时不说他再也不会给我说的机会。

我回头看他的脸，轻声对他说道：“我爱你。”

使我痛苦的是几十年来，教育系统居然没有认真地教导过我该怎样表达爱意，相比什么多国集团会议、外汇和火箭，这明明才是全世界最重要的事情。但没关系，他还坐在那儿，我还能说完，“你知道这里面每个字都是真的。我就是美国石油大亨Armand Hammer的曾孙、是好莱坞男演员、是Elizabeth的丈夫、是Harper还有Ford的父亲，但说这句话的时候仅仅希望自己是站在你面前的这个男人。”别停，“爱就是爱；你就是你。”

他没有给出反应，而窗外没有信天翁。

“需要的时候打电话给我，我发誓我在附近。”

即将打开他家的门时他从背后追上来，抢过我手里的烟，把脑袋埋在我胸口，不许我走。

——如果你想要一段健康的恋情，那么和对方沟通是最好的途径。

——永远不要为了照亮他人而燃烧自己。

恋爱箴言，人人能说上几句，做到却难。因为你知道他不会永远在你身边，你只能尽力把他留得更久，所以见缝插针的接吻、做爱，偶尔相互依赖，做个合格的情人。

当我将他压在书桌上，他的手被我抓住按在他头顶上方，他问我想不想试试别的。

“别的？”

“你知道我说的什么。”

“算了，你不会喜欢。”我的嘴抵着他的额角告诉他：“你有多动症。”

他止不住地笑，像是在我们的第一个晚上，碟片空转的声音萦绕在高空，纠缠烟花，炸响理智。我多爱看他笑，他笑起来多美，他一笑我就想吻他。

那天以后我们说好不会过多干涉对方与他人的关系，从此我们的关系也进入一个新纪元。我们还是每月抽时间见面，但见面也许是为了讨论哲学，身体亲密的频率降下来，尽管我像一开始那样对他充满渴望。

这一次我们有爱要做，我们是情人，下一次我们没有，就是兄弟，也许变动还更快，这一秒他问我借火，我们是兄弟，下一秒他向我索吻，我们变成情人。  
我跟他说，就算有人推门进来发现我们在接吻，大概也会被我们的态度搞得怀疑自己的眼睛。他表示同意，手钻进我的衣服在我腰腹以下抚摸。

但我想如果那个人推门时我正在Timmy身体里，恐怕不太好狡辩。那样的时候，用著名老学究柏拉图的理论解释，我和他不存在关系，我们是同一个人，是还未被宙斯的闪电劈成两半的完整之人，对你笑就是对我笑，说给你听就是说给我听，你的极致，就是我的极致。

拍完第四部电影他订了婚，三个月后婚约又取消，访谈的主持人打趣他说三十出头就为全国人民坐山车买了单实在是年轻有为。那个女孩不曾进入过大众的视野，他将她保护得很好，但他带她参加过我们的聚会。

是个正宗美国姑娘，纽约人，当时的工作是图书管理员，或许正因为不身处娱乐圈才让她有一种我们少见的魅力。笑起来有酒窝，“像紫菀花绽放在麦田里”。

Elizabeth问起他们是怎么认识的。

“这个吗？哎呀，说出来实在是太难为情了，你们千万别透露出去，我怕被开除，我们馆长超凶。是Timmy，他有次来借书嘛，那个时候我躲在小角落里吃鸡爪……他全副武装的样子让人觉得很可疑啊……”

“然后她放轻脚步过来看我在干什么，都意识不到嚼脆骨的声音多明显。”

“嘿嘿嘿，你还笑我？我要走的时候你们猜猜他做了什么？他说要我过来一点，他听不清了！”

“所以我们在一起的真实原因是她吃东西很好听。”

他们决定结婚时大家都很开心，连我也一样诚心祝福，我太清楚他爱一个人是什么模样。正因为我知道他真的爱她，我自然也知道解除婚约于他而言是多大的打击。他又喝酒了，那是唯一一次他真正意义上的“买醉”，地点在L.A.的酒吧，他有另一个朋友陪同。但朋友没料到他会喝那么多，扛不起没有支点的酒鬼，最后只好叫我开车来载他回去。

他眼睛肿得睁不开，没认出开车的人是我，否则我也听不到他们在后座的对话。不结婚的决定，他喃喃说，是女孩最先提的。

“那一刻我如释重负你懂不懂？就算她不提，我肯定也要提。我过去和现在爱的都不止是她一个人，凭什么觉得以后不会爱上别人？既然你自己提前预演好了悲剧的发生，为什么还要结婚……为什么还要有孩子？说到底婚姻就他妈没有意义。”

“她是因为感觉到了，还是怎么样？”

“不是，不是。她比我诚实得多。她告诉我她心里有放不下的人，她觉得她不能带着另一个人的包袱和我结婚。”

“她从前没跟你说起过他？”

“不是他。” 

“啊？”

“我说，不是‘他——’，是‘她’，是个女人。我们真是天生一对，我们他妈的就该一见面就结婚。”

之后的话朋友都听不懂了，但我懂，我活该最懂他。对面一辆开着远光灯的卡车驶向我们时我想摇醒他，问他我们该不该就这样直直撞上去，我们一起远离这个是非之地怎么样？我可以带你走，我带你走。

分手是在他醉酒的一年之后，我四十四岁，他三十五岁。那天他和我站在厨房里，一扇玻璃门外大家围在电视前看足球直播，有酒有宵夜，屋顶被掀翻只是时间问题。我们在讨论一些工作上的话题，他忽然说今年的守门员可真逊啊，我愣了愣，说的确。

“Armie？”我感觉他的头慢慢靠在了我肩上，“我坚持不下去了，对不起，我真的没办法。”

我最后一次转头去嗅他洗发水残余的香气，跟从前不同，但也很适合他。我只说了“好”，像第一天承诺的那样不予挽留。我妻子就在三米远的地方，而这次他抱住我，选择在我怀里抽泣。

Elizabeth路过时以手势询问我他怎么了，我摇摇头，她就理解。

他离开后Ford递给我一张纸条，说是Timmy哥哥要他当小邮递员给我的，当邮递员是Ford众多的梦想之一，他保证自己没有拆封别人的“信件”。

我向他致谢，然后把纸条带到自己的房间里展开阅读：

“Armie，对于那天晚上的一切我从未感到后悔。即使是现在的我再回到以前，一定还会做出相同的选择，因为直到我跟你说我坚持不下去的那一秒之前的每一秒，我都于煎熬中汲取双倍的快乐。永远别觉得抱歉，别觉得你毁了我。我怀恋这些年。”

头几个小时我为那张纸条上的字感到恼火，关于他无需我为此承担责任，关于他拒绝我站在道德的制高点批驳我自己，关于他那句“从未感到后悔”。可等我平静下来，我发现自己对他离开我的事实似乎没有太多感觉，仿佛我并不爱他了。我们又做回朋友，好像还从没做过这样纯粹的朋友，而他还是常常来我家里做客，和我的亲人朋友打成一片，我们很熟络地以朋友的身份聊天，像是情人的历史没存在过。

那段时间甚至怀疑自己其实从来没有爱过他，我想大多数人都这样理解过前任。当我回顾我们的情人关系，我只想得起来床笫间的乐趣，我想我爱的大概就是他的身体，要不然还有什么呢？这么多年过去我都已经找不到他哪里值得我爱了。那不过是一段绵延十余年的错轨，而今谢天谢地终于被我们掰正。

电影终章进行的宣传很简约，Luca认为哪怕不宣传也没什么关系，大家早就习惯每四年跑一趟影院来看看这两个人现在怎么样了。我们只做了三场美国院线的Q&A，最后一场在西雅图，Timmy很惊讶自己还没拍过一部发生在西雅图的电影，陌生的城市总是叫他紧张。他姐姐嫌弃道：“果然历史上最年轻的什么什么奖获得者总有一副被惯坏的丑恶嘴脸。”

我大笑着捏捏他的胳膊，觉得这个场景熟悉得令我头晕目眩。

问答时我仍然坐在他与Luca中间，不知道为什么我已经看过很多张调侃我们座次的图片，似乎什么事情经过重复都能成为笑料。他把片场记忆切成细细碎碎的胡萝卜丁用以回答各式各样的问题，还算应付得过来，不像年轻时有那么多强掩尴尬的笑声和小动作。

他被问到我们是怎么把旧情人相见刻画得如此传神。

真是个无聊的好问题，我也想听听他打算怎么答，就像第一部电影完成后我总喜欢听他怎么应对关于化学反应的问题。当笑话已然成真，再用笑话解释反倒显得困难。

就是这个时刻，这个总算让他开始为难的时刻，他身体前倾，小臂支撑在大腿上，双手贴合，他回头，嘴唇微抿，眼神向我求助。那束光慷慨地铺洒在他面庞，使他同那个二十一岁初出茅庐的我的心上人每个细节都精准重合，我一下子眼眶里全是泪水，他还是像克雷马夏天树荫下我的恋人一样美丽，我看不到他的眼角的纹路，看不到他的成长，看不到他的衰老，到最后原来从不是他不会老去，是我始终被爱蒙蔽双眼。

如若再有机会去录制一遍有声书，我要用最笃定的语调读出“只是迷恋他身体”的一整个段落以体现愚蠢的自欺欺人，都是谎言，面对渴求之人远去却无力回天的谎言，爱成了疯子还以为众人皆醉我独清醒的谎言。

就像我故意忘掉自己多愿意为他付出一切；就像我故意无视他决心离我而去的那天夜晚，在洛杉矶凌晨两点的灯火之下，我是如何将他的纸条撕成两半仿佛肢解自己，如何在心同死灰的静籁中将它们塞进嘴里，如何用力嚼烂，又如何和着眼泪狠狠吞咽。

后来我女儿被一个男生伤了心，跟怀孕和艾滋没关系，没有什么身体上的疾病可以摧毁人，只有孤独可以。当时另一个条件近乎完美追求者趁机向她求婚，她问我，是不是该答应这次可遇不可求的机会，从此别再为恋爱操心，只等着日久生情了却余生。

我握住她的手，“为什么挑了我来回答这个问题呢，Harper？”

“因为……爸爸，因为在我所有认识的人之中，我觉得你最信仰爱情。”

这个理由刺中我。

我和她聊了很久，由此错过了加州的午后太阳、草莓色的晚霞还有朦胧星光。我告诉她，虽然我不希望她对婚姻失去信念，但我必须让她认清一个事实，在我们的社会中维系婚姻的不是爱情，而是责任。

“那你今天还爱妈妈么？”她抬头问，“你知道我不是说亲情的那种爱。”

爱，当然爱。我爱她智慧，爱她保持美丽的热情，爱她对生活和身边人的乐观态度，爱她支持我、鞭策我，如果有谁问我人生在世除了父母最感谢谁，我会回答Elizabeth Chambers，但这与最初我向她求婚时的爱不可能没有差别。我知道这样听起来并不浪漫，可当你学会把责任也看作浪漫的时候，你会明白婚姻对一个人有多重要，对我来说，它不仅给我Elizabeth，还带来两个天使，多少次生活的磨难拿尖刀架在我颈口，是这些让我能够坚持与之抗争。这种浪漫很难，人必须用他大半的人生去学习，只有身处婚姻，才明白呵护它的最好方法是什么，你多学会一点，就多容忍一些爱情变成责任。所以别想着用结婚的方式培养爱情，找一个你真心相爱的人开始你的婚姻，否则你将永远错过它的意义。

而这也正是我想对Timmy说的话。他这辈子没有结婚，他拒绝相信婚姻，拒绝相信爱情永固，很多年后我意识到这才是我们的关系给他最深的伤害。  
但我没有机会把这些说给他听。

失去Elizabeth的那年，我们已经老到不适合再谈论爱情。

他陪我站在一起，把除了他之外的最后一个客人也送走，然后拥抱我，我太需要一个拥抱了。他可真是引人嫉妒的家伙，要人怎么相信这个年纪的人还有这样的头发，像夜空的星星沉入丝绸里。

他偏头想吻我时我吓得避开了，对这个动作我已经陌生得认不出来，以为他是没有站稳要撞在我脸上。

他的眼睛向我提出疑问。

“不，我只是，我以为……我没料到你想这样做。”

他微笑，“重来？”

我想起Andrew很久很久以前告诉我的那个词，天命。你可以绕过它，你可以对它视而不见，你可以踩踏它、摔打它，但你知道就在那里，是对你永恒的吸引力。

在时间滔滔逝去后，在欲望潮涨潮退后，你终会知道，为他忍受再多折磨，你对他的虔诚也超乎宗教。如果偏要有什么缘由，因为他就是他，爱就是爱，你就是你。我们的人生上帝从未在场，他说重来，我又怎敢有异议。

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter，原文分三章发布，以下为后记：
> 
> 有句话说是，文章一旦写完，作者就已经死去。我很信这句话，所以后记中不会对文本内容有太多讨论。主要说三件事。
> 
> 第一，感谢大家在评论里做大大小小的阅读理解，除了创作本身，查看反馈是关于写作我最爱的部分。尤其感谢我的头号迷妹佩瑶同学，她给我很多帮助。
> 
> 第二，这个故事百分之九十以上是虚构。我第十次说这个词。
> 
> Armie和Timmy的感情，即使只是简单朋友我也会很开心，友情也是一种很好的感情，有时候比爱情给我们的震撼还要更深。新恋人使我才华横溢，老朋友却能留我在这世上。只是他们实在太般配，我知道这话大家每天至少要尖叫两次，或许登录之前还会在心里默默期待某条“震惊！欧美男星竟舍弃娇妻出轨！”的新闻。同病相怜，同病相怜，别的cp都是一遍动态刷下来摔书摔笔摔手机：混蛋！为什么还不结婚！
> 
> 我圈是：混蛋！为什么还不离婚！
> 
> 好心酸，大过年的。
> 
> 我了解写作是种征服，而我也享受征服感，但经过考虑还是必须再次提醒，他们有他们的生活，他们永远不会活在谁的故事里。说到底我写文章原不过乘兴而来尽兴而归，诸君自看个痛快，然后忘掉就好。
> 
> 第三，《半生情人》为什么会存在，我如何让它存在。
> 
> 动笔写这一篇之前写过一篇《毕业晚宴》，更短，也用不着打什么“婚内出轨”的骇人预警，我本以为不会再为他两个写其它同人，因为这话题确实敏感。只是常看我文章的佩瑶读完那篇之后悠哉告诉我：“嗯，我就知道你会写这样类似的结尾。”
> 
> 那一刻我知道开始这一篇只是契机问题。
> 
> 几乎人人都喜欢看甜蜜幸福圆满，我不知怎的偏乐得见人与命运和痛苦抗争，《半生》的思想内核就注定它“销路”不会太好。可我真是爱死“注定不好”这种设定了，我难道不是为此而活。我写作最原始的动机只有两个：歌唱，或者激怒别人。好比某场关于中国梦的作文大赛，我寄去一篇异装癖的心路历程。主题的确是中国梦啊，我说要寄这篇那谁也别拦我。
> 
> 还工工整整把它誊写在周记本上呈给我语文老师。她是那类一听“同性恋”就要皱眉毛的人，或用她的话来说，“暴跳如雷”。可她得给我打A+，明明通篇想请你来办公室喝茶，最后还是不得不承认你很厉害，你说服我了。
> 
> I need nothing about sex, writing turns me high.
> 
> 选择了第一人称视角来写，这几天把我博客翻了个底朝天的朋友大概有印象，这儿所有文章都是第一视角，这一点小时候的我从没想过。
> 
> 我发现第一人称充满魔力：有些事情他不知道，有些事情他忘了说，有些事情他不愿解释，大量的细节和大量的留白忽然就无技巧地连接在了一起。无技巧的东西为我所期待，无技巧才令人无力准备，像是和爱情撞个满怀。
> 
> 其实最初的构思比成稿要狠得多，我打算写茶妹只是入戏太深，我打算连出轨也来个同床异梦单相思的，后来觉得实在太对不起阿米锤，他那么好，愿上帝保佑他。这仍是个很有趣的想法，当然，要写也难，如果有谁愿意试试看，我给ta递笔。就别给我递笔了，先让我搞定高考这个磨人的小妖精。
> 
> 本来后记想谈谈那些有关婚姻爱情的讨论怎么从我生活中来，不过这样的对话太折磨人，而这篇文章让我遇到某位戴玫瑰花冠的天使，由是打消了再折磨大家的念头。
> 
> 谢谢你读到这里，我叨叨完了。
> 
> Hineni  
> 2018/2/17 15：15


End file.
